


Stone Echoes

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Raegen's got to watch himself.





	Stone Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "castle"
> 
> (FFFC challenge #s.60)

Raegen had a hard time keeping his mask in place every time he was called the palace. Not because of the antics of his fellow knights (admittedly trying to deal with, much as he sympathized with Loren's concerns), not because of Sophia (who, he was sure, made a point to corner him every chance she had), but because of the palace itself.

It was, after all, an imposing old edifice, magnificent in its age and a symbol of the Grandshelt's long and storied past.

Raegen knew every inch of it intimately.

And should not.

He needed to be more careful ...


End file.
